Salvation
by 41319Caskett
Summary: This is my first story. English isn't my first language, this is a traduction of my spanish story Salvación, I'm sorry if there are any gramatical mistakes. Summary: What happens in the moments immediately after the shooting, before the time jump, before everything turns black, who rescues them, what happens in those harrowing moments...
1. Chapter 1

_**Previously on Castle…**_

 _Castle and Beckett along with Ryan, Espo and the rest of the 12th precinct were celebrating that they had closed once and for all LokSat. All the police station were celebrating in one way or another when Lanie entered._

" _Hi Lanie"_

" _I'm gonna yell at you later, but for now I'm just glad you're bot OK"_

 **Now…**

After the long day they both had passed, thinking that their other half had died, they needed a long well-deserved hours of sleep.

"I feel I could sleep a week"

"How about some breakfast first best way of start off a hibernation"

"You know what, why don't we just order in, you don't have to cook"

"I love cooking for you"

"And I love when you cook for me, I'm gonna go change" – said Kate going to their bedroom

"All right" – responded Castle on his way to prepare breakfast

"Hey Beckett, if Mason had an incinerator in the basement why would't he just dispose of Caleb's body there?" – In that instant Caleb came out of his hiding and shot Castle in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground and preventing him from being able to utter a word. Upon hearing this strange noise coming from the kitchen Beckett began to suspect. Determined picked up her phone and dialed Espo, but he didn't answer, she tried to call Ryan and Lanie, but neither picked up. Seeing that she wouldn't have backup she picked up the gun she had left on the bedside table, and headed for the kitchen.

"Ohh! I told Mason that you would figure it out. But the old man wouldn't listen to me" – Caleb told Rick as he approached Castle to kill him at gun point.

"Caleb don't" – Rick pleaded

"Sorry Rick, but how I'm gonna enjoy my retirement with you and the missus hunting me?" – said Caleb with the finger in the trigger.

"Castle!" – yelled Beckett emerging from the bedroom seeing Caleb in their kitchen aiming to Rick who was already wounded, and shooting her husand's agressor.

The crossfire that preceded killed Caleb, Kate stood watching as Caleb's life left his eyes, when suddenly a stong and agonizing pain flooded his entire torso and she fell to the ground. When she sawher husband lying there and bleeding out the only thought that crossed her mind was that if she was going to die it would be in his arms. She placed the gun down and started crawling to her husband, Rick must have tought the same as he began to crawl to Kate, they both met halfway, already with no strenght they both held hands waiting for their tragic end.

 **Meanwhile in "The Old Haunt"**

"That's weird" – said Espo checking his mobile and seeing a missed call from Beckett.

"What's wrong Javi?" - Asked Ryan who was at his side, meanwhile Lanie and Vikram were staring at them with intrigue.

"Beckett has called me not long ago, but I don't know why, she had given us the rest of day off" - commented Espo worried.

Ryan and Lanie both worried took their phones and saw that they also had a missed call from Beckett.

"Beckett also called me" - Ryan said

"Me too" – Lanie exclaimed

All three of them ran out from The Old Haunt heading to the car, while Espo was driving as fast as he could to the loft, sirens placed and bypassing all the traffic lights and broking many traffic laws Lanie called Kate while Ryan called Castle.

"Javi... Kate does not pick up the phone and she always answers me ..."

"Castle doesn't answer either..."

"Try calling to the loft" - said Esposito stepping on the accelerator and thinking the worst.

"They also don't respond... what if something has happened to them ..." - Lanie said with tears in her eyes.

"We're almost there, I'm going as fast as I can ... we will get in there in 2 minutes" – Espo told Lanie trying to calm her and himself.

Meanwhile in the loft Castle and Beckett were holding hands motionless trying not to waste what little energy they had left in case any help arrived. Kate noticed as Rick no longer took her hand so tightly and his breathing was becoming more erratic. Kate focused on Rick trying to know how he was, but his breaths were getting smaller and difficult to do for the writer when suddenly Rick completely let go of Kate's hand and she felt his hand was getting colder, she turned her head to look at her husband's eyes but saw what he feared most, that his beloved writer passed out.

The rational part of Beckett feared worst, if they did not get help soon Rick would die, and seeing how things were going it was very probable, but on the other hand she hoped to have alerted Espo, Ryan and Lanie and wishing they were coming to rescue them, as she knew that if Rick died she couldn't bear it.

These were her last thoughts along with regret of the moments that she could not share with Castle, the damage it would do to her father to lose his only child, the pain that would feel Martha and Alexis if Castle died, what would Alexis do without their father... when her vision began to get dark, Kate no longer heard the wrong breathing of her husband, not even her own breathing, when suddenly the door of the loft opened letting Espo, Ryan and Lanie into the loft, who rushed to rescue both of them.

The last thing Beckett could saw and hear before passing out was Lanie saying – "We've got you girl, hold on..." – Trying to hold all her emotions and trying to focus on her friend


	2. Chapter 2

**_A / N: I know nothing of medicine, all that is written in this chapter I have taken it from other medical series as Grey's Anatomy, sorry if there is any type of medical failure I've tried to explain the general injuries and not be specific._**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews you left me._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy._**

 _ **Previously on Castle…**_

 _The last thing Beckett could saw and hear before passing out was Lanie saying – "We've got you girl, hold on..." – Trying to hold all her emotions and trying to focus on her friend_

 **Now…**

On the way to hospital Kate woke up and immediately lost consciousness again, the only thing that registers in her mind were the distant voices along with the constant beeping of some machines, but all she could think of was about if Castle would survive, if Lanie and others had come too late to save him, that was the last thing Kate thought when everything turned black.

"Come on Kate do not do this to me, not again..." – said Lanie doing the CPR to her friend who had faded and gone into cardiac arrest, having a déjà vu of her and Kate in an ambulance in a similar situation.

"Come on Kate, come on ... do not do this to me"

"We got her back..." – said the paramedic – "your friend is a fighter ..."

"I know ... I'm very lucky" – said the forensic relieved

Meanwhile in the other ambulance Ryan was next to an unconscious Castle, his vital signs becoming more and more weak.

"Come on Castle, don't leave us now, not after everything we've been through together, what has happened to you and Beckett" – said Ryan with tears in his eyes - "this isn't your end, you have a long life ahead, think of Alexis, all you have to live with Beckett, think of you being a father again ... "

In that moment all the machines started to beep - "he's going into a cardiac arrest, he's dying" – reported one of the paramedics as he made the CPR.

"Mr. Castle has a hemothorax ... and may stop breathing in any moment, we need to intubate him and ventilate manually as soon as possible" – commented the other paramedic – "we have to take Mr. Castle as soon as possible to an OR or he has little chance of survive"

"Go as fast you can, 12th precinct will take care of any fines" - ordered Ryan to the driver - "To all units available, I am Detective Kevin Ryan of the 12th precinct badge number 42344, make way for the two ambulances with the going to the New York-Presbyterian Hospital in Lower Manhattan, ranging from Broome Street to Lafayette and then by Spruce Street" – Ryan communicated by walkie-talkie.

"It's done, detective" – began to respond all the different units. They arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later.

"Katherine Beckett woman, 36, gunshot wounds, two entrances, one on the left side of the chest, the other on the left abdominal part, no way out, her constants are very weak, when the ambulance arrived she was semiconscious, she has been waking up during the ride to the hospital she hasn't waken up again, that's when we made its last examination, GCS 3/15. As the passenger told us, she has a record of another gunshot wound to the heart, which caused cardiac complications"

"Thank us we take her from here" - said the doctor in charge of Kate - "book an OR now, call a general, cardio and ortho surgeon, the bullets may have broken a rib" – said the doctor, when she turned to Lanie - "excuse me, I'm guessing you are a relative of Mrs. Beckett."

"Yes, I am yes friend, by the way it's Mrs. Castle, she's married, but she didn't change her surename" – replied Lanie a little upset and terrified at the same time.

"I was wondering if Mrs. Castle could be pregnant"

"The truth is I don't know what sex life has my friend, I think she's not pregnant, but I wouldn't rule it out, as I don't know what precautions she takes.

"Knock also a specialist in obstetrics and gynecology"

At the same time Beckett's ambulance Castle's ambulance arrived as well - "Richard Castle, male 47, gunshot wound to the left chest, no exit wound, when we arrived at the scene Mr. Castle was already unconscious, we don't know since when, his vital signs are very weak, seems to have a hemothorax, he has been intubated on his way to the hospital and manually ventilated. GCS 3/15, test was performed when we arrived to the scene, has not changed since then, has suffered a cardiac arrest on the way to hospital "- reported one of the paramedics.

"Thank you, we got it from here" - reported the doctor in charge of Castle - "get me an OR and call cardio, we don't have much time, come on has lost a lot of blood ..."

Once they took Castle and Beckett into surgery Lanie, Ryan and Esposito sat in the waiting room watching the doors through which they friends had disappeared when Lanie said - "Has anyone called Alexis, Martha or Beckett's dad?"

"No with the rush it hasn't occurred to me" – both

"Calm down it hasn't crossed mind until now, I'll call Jim" - Lanie said

"Okay I'll call Alexis" - Ryan said

"Who is it?" - Said at the end of the phone Jim Beckett, not recognizing the number calling him.

"Mr. Beckett it's Lanie, I'm calling to inform you that there has been an accident, it's Kate ... "- explained the coroner.

"That's not true, not again" –said Jim leaving what he was doing - "What has happened to Katie this time"

"Kate and Rick had just solved the latter case, LokSat, I don't know if you're familiar with it, but what it looks is not everyone involved got arrested, so one of them sneaked into the loft, and they he shot they both. Kate has two gunshots wounds and Rick one, the two have just entered OR "- explained the forensic

"What? okey, right now I'm out of town, I'll catch the first flight to New York" - said as he picked up what he had been doing – "I don't know if you already told me, but which hospital have they been brought to "

"They're in the New York-Presbyterian Hospital of Lower Manhattan, come here as soon as possible, they're both in a very difficult situation" - said the coroner before hanging up.

Meanwhile Ryan called Alexis hoping that she was with Martha – "Detective Ryan what is this call for, you arrested them all" – asked Alexis relieved to have closed LokSat.

"Alexis sorry to tell you this over the phone, but ..." - Ryan responded unable to finish the sentence.

"Tell me what happened, is something wrong with Dad or Beckett" – Alexis asked again this time more upset and nervous.

"I'm afraid to say they have both been shot, they've been brought as soon as possible to New York-Presbyterian Hospital of Lower Manhattan, but I'm afraid to inform you their prognosis isn't good, they're both in the OR now" - replied Ryan with a lump in the throat, preventing to tell little Castle, both Kate her father had been shot at home.

"What, this can not be happening, not to us, not again ..." – heard Ryan from the other side of the phone - "I am with grams we'll come as fast as we can"

"Alexis if you tell me where you are I'll send a patrol to bring you here" – said trying to help as much as he could.

"We're at the Starbucks, in the corner of Crosby and Spring"

"There is a patrol a couple of blocks away from where you are, they'll arrive in a couple of minutes"

"Thank you Detective"

 _ **A/N 2: I'll pots the next chapter as soon as posible**_


End file.
